Passion
by Courtney Higgins
Summary: Jack loves David. David loves Jack. IT'S THEIR FIRST TIME! SQUEE!


_**Baby I want your body close, you on top of me, can you feel it  
I'm going to make your body drip all over me, baby me inside of you  
**_

Jack pressed closer to the blue eyed beauty as the kissed, long and passionate. He had never felt anything this wonderful in his whole life. Yes, he had kissed another boy before…but not like this. He wasn't quite sure what it was, but there was this feeling…this ache inside his chest, his heart, his very soul whenever David Jacobs wasn't near him. Wasn't pressed against him, his fingers tangled loosely in the beautiful boy's soft brown curls. Something about their moments together just felt right, but at the same time, forbidden. They were both boys, after all. Nowadays, you could be killed for such a thing. But they didn't care. They were in love.

_**So take off all your clothes and throw them on the floor  
you wont need them  
cuz I want to give you every little thing you need and more  
Let me tell you what you want to do  
**_

Jack pushed David down, crawling on top of him. He made sure to touch him as much as he could, to get them both ready for what lie ahead. As he worked on David's shirt buttons, he felt cold hands slide up his back, and he shivered roughly. He loved those hands. Those wandering hands. He pulled back for only a second, slipping his own shirt over his head. The lust in the smaller boy's eyes drove him on, making his pants painfully tight. He leaned down, his tongue playing across his love's neck, down to his collar bone. He heard a small groan from underneath him as his hands trailed over David's nipples. After toying with the sensitive nubs for a couple of minutes, he pulled away, replacing his hands with his tongue.

David gasped, surprised at the sudden surge of warmth settling in his groin. "Oh, Jack…" he murmured softly, lacing his fingers in the Cowboy's hair.

Jack pulled back up, discarding the rest of their clothing with ease. He recaptured the other boy's lips in a very passionate kiss.

_**Baby imagine me kissing all over you  
your body's trembling, I know you're feeling me  
I know it's getting serious  
And I'm tired of being curious  
Cruz my body is filled with lust**_

Jack was careful with the fragile body beneath him. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt that flawless body. He sucked on his finger for a moment, cursing himself silently for being void of anything to make this easier. After making sure it was covered with his own saliva, he pushed it slowly into his partner, shivering once again at the small whimper he received. "Just hold on Dave…it won't hurt so bad after awhile."

David bit his lip, clenching his fists as another finger was added, pushing deeper into him. The moments passed by, and soon the house boy's whimpers turned into soft moans.

Jack smiled softly, pulling out his fingers. "David…are you sure you want to do this?" he said softly, placing a hand on his love's bare chest.

David shivered slightly. "If you promise to stay with me forever."

Jack nodded. "Of course. I love you."

The other boy smiled softly, nodding. "Do it."

_**I love to hear call my name  
I can see it in your eyes that you want me too  
Don't you be afraid of what I'm bout to give to you **_

_**Baby every single part of me inside of you  
pleasing you , pleasing you, make you scream louder**_

Jack pushed inside David, watching his face carefully.

David winced slightly, biting his lip. It hurt at first, but as Jack pushed deeper and deeper, the pain turned to pleasure, his whimpers to moans. "Oh, Jack…" he moaned softly, pushing up on his new lover.

Jack bit his lip. David was so beautiful. How he ever wound up with someone so perfect, so beautiful, he would never know. He pulled out, only to push in again, faster and harder.

David arched slightly, whining. "Jaaack…" he whined.

Then, Jack understood. He thrust deeper and deeper, hard, quick, continuous thrusts.

David pushed back as Jack continued deeper, urged on by each other's moans. Soon, they were both on the edge.

Jack gripped David's shoulders and stared into his eyes, and David stared back, gripping his love's hips. They both understood.

_**Baby I can give to you any way you like it  
you just let me know  
I'm giving you the key so you can ride me fast or slow  
Cuz on this ride of love , we're gonna go  
to places you and I ain't never been before  
**_

David spread his legs a little farther apart and Jack moved slightly, positioning himself at an angle.

He pushed in slowly, pulling out halfway. He chuckled to himself at the whining protests he received from beneath him. Then, pulling out completely, he thrust in hard, with all his might.

At that same moment, David thrust upward as hard as he could manage. They both moaned loudly, Jack still pushing farther and farther in as he exploded into the boy beneath him. David came as well, both of them gripping each other tightly as the euphoria of their climax reached it's end.

Jack collapsed next to his lover and smiled, pulling him close. "I love you David…"

Dave smiled. "I love you too, Jack."

_**I wanna make love , sweet love , all night long to the rising of the sun  
bring your body close to mine it feels so right , don't let me go**_


End file.
